


The very short 1920's AU

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A very short and simple 1920’s AU scene,  in which Dean owns the Winchester family dive bar and Anna works for Dean behind the bar, who's brother Castiel is Dean’s secret gay lover.





	The very short 1920's AU

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the What If AU Challenge community.
> 
> I found these links helpful when writing this, one is a reference to what some of the phrases from the 1920's means and the second link is for the proper attire for what people in the 1920's wore. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.theatlantic.com/amp/article/322320/
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/silentology.wordpress.com/2018/10/16/silent-ologys-handy-tips-for-accurate-roaring-twenties-halloween-costumes/amp/

There was rumours about Dean Winchester, who's dirty blond hair would be greased just a little too much, slicked back with a shine that was a little off. His suspenders a little too tight as he walks into the Winchester dive bar, his green eyes were filled with restlessness, but it’s not like he would let it show, he had a reputation to keep. That, and Sam would only worry and fuss over him more than their own actual mother Marry would do, if he knew.

"Anna, give me some jag juice will ya”

It’s when she turns around to pour him a drink that he can see the clear purple bruises forming in her face. One eye slightly swollen as tears filled her face, bottom lip busted as she tried to give him a small smile that wasn’t even convincing herself that she was okay.

“Don’t you go being all bimbo on me, Winchester, you hear! .....about this, I can handle this myself, besides..... I’m fine.”

She bellows, and he’s truly shocked, who would do this to one of his girls, he’s sure to find out and make them pay, just as soon as Anna tells him who it is.

“Tell your phonics balonus to sweeney, will ya. You ain’t fine, now tell me who did this to you, Anna, and don’t make me ask twice!”

As much as she was scared of Alastair after what he had done to her, she was even more scared of Dean Winchester in that moment, and so she goes about telling him.

She just about gives him the name Alastair when a voice is heard from behind them. A gruff voice demanding attention as Dean immediately turns to face the man behind him. He knows who it is even before he turns on his seat at the bar.

"What are you doing here Cas? This ain’t none off your beeswax, I’ll deal with this!”

A Man with greased slicked back, black hair, with navy blue eyes in a black suit coat that was hiding a waistcoat vest and suspenders with a long suit coat and tie stood there.

“Deal with it, have you seen her face, Dean!”

He says taking off his cloth flat cap and pointing to where Anna, his sister stood behind the family Winchester bar.

“I said, I’ll deal with it!”

He shouts grabbing hold of the man's elbow and dragging Cas behind the bar to a more private room. There was people looking to the commotion and already talking.

“We’ve spoken about this Cas, you can’t keep coming in here, people are gonna start talking.”

And people would often refer to Cas as a “wet blanket” and a “Mrs Grundy” but he didn’t care. And he knows that isn’t what Dean’s talking about anyways. If he was going to get called those things for caring after Dean, then he didn’t mind, hed continue caring for the man, and people could call him what they liked. But he knows Dean is trying to get at the fact that people had their suspicions that they might be lovers.

“When am I suppose to see you then, Dean, when your between my gams and no one can see you fuck me!”

Dean looks away then, he knew how hard it was for Cas to be a kept secret, but that was the nature of the way things had to be, even Cas knew that, but Dean knows it’s no reason to only see his lover when he's too drunk to care who sees them, and when the dead of night calls for closeness and a need to have Cas beside him in bed after they’ve made love to one another.

“My sister – “

“I know who did it, and I’m gonna make Alastair pay for what he did to Anna.”

He walks up to Cas and presses his lips to Castiel’s, feeling his lips bruise from what began as a soft kiss, quickly turning into one filled with want, making it a more deeper and rougher kiss on Dean’s part.


End file.
